Left In The Dark
by FrozenKing
Summary: Their mother told them to go into hiding, but they have to promise her that they will not find one another to rise against evil like the time before. So what are her highness wishes for her children now? No one knows, they were left in the dark.
1. All Her Fault

_Her breath escaped her as she sat bouncing high on top of the horse. Even as she clung tightly to the supporting weight in front of her, it was hard to stay in one spot on top of the bounding steed. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. Knights' swords clashing against their enemies as the townsfolk ran around for the safety that was lost to them._

_"Look out!" she yelled while watching him pull back on the reins for the horse to avoid the oncoming crowd._

_They were bounding through the alleyways, barely avoiding the people running on to their path._

_"Right or left Sonia?" her protector called. He was having trouble seeing with all the noise around blocking everything that was in view._

_"Righ—"Sonia paused when something green caught her attention. The next thing she knew was her body tilting forward and then thrown into the air. She cried when landing on the dirt road before rolling to a stop._

_She slowly pushed herself up while desperately looking around for him in the mess of fighting and bodies._

_"….Shadow?" she panted and coughed, "S-Shadow!"_

_She knew better not to call him be his guild name, but she did not care. "Shadow! Where are you?"_

_She stood up and avoided everyone as she searched, but to her horror, she found Shadow on the ground, unmoving._

_If only she had **stayed** at the tavern._

_If only she had **listened** to him._

_If only…_

_Sonia fell to her knees before she could get to him, her sight fading to black and her head spinning fast. The last image she saw was the slow movements of his chest going up and down; he is alive. She was smiling as a single tear slid down her cheek before everything went black._

_This was all her fault._

_

* * *

_

But our story does not start here, it all started a few months before all of this mess, when they were not separated from one another and when they did not have to struggle around in the dark finding answers.


	2. Pranks, Cakes, and News

_Once upon a time there was a kingdom, a kingdom that was ruled by a fair Queen; Queen Aleena Hérisson the Gentle Heart. Shortly after the birth of her children, the Queen was threatened by the mad man known as Doctor Ivo Robotnic, who planned on taking the thrown for his own._

_With little time to spare, she separated from her young ones and prayed for them to meet again when the time was right._

_Many years had passed since, Robotnic was successful in over powering the Queen and turning everything into a robotic wasteland. Yet, the siblings had found one another and rose up to fight against the evil doctor._

_They had won._

_Now, Aleena lives a peaceful life with her children, Oliver, Manic, and Sonia, as they rule over Mobius…_

_But now something else threatens the peaceful kingdom…_

_

* * *

_

"Oliver! Get back here this instant before I break you in half!" threatened the young woman from the stables. She had let the breath go that she held when she took a look at what her brother did. All the ropes and reins had been tied together. Then they were wrapped around the handles of the stall doors and when she would open the door to her horse out, her other brother's horse would walk out of her stall instead.

She rested her head in the palm of her hand. Her time was being wasted thanks to her brother's prank. Her hand then met her magenta hair as she gave it a slight tug in frustration.

It was hard to believe that she shared the same birth day and year with either of them…and that all three of them would rule the kingdom one day.

A horse, _her _horse, neighed at her as if to mock the young woman, "I do not need your help Bella."

"Oh; Good morning Princess Sonia." Said a farm hand as she walked inside to begin her chores, but bowed at the sight of the soon-to-be Queen.

"What happened here?"

"Oliver and his ridiculous pranks." She grunted and looked back at the mess around her.

The girl looked around the stables and then smiled, "I do not think Oliver did this."

"And what makes you say that Ariel?" Sonia looked over at her, her brows knotted together when she did not use a title with Oliver's name… oh well. She would much rather figure out who made this mess and give them a piece of her mind.

She watched Ariel walk over to a corner and lifted up a set of stunning daggers. They were decorated with three emeralds along their golden hilts and along the silver blades were names imbedded in the old language that dominated this kingdom a few centuries ago.

They were definitely Manic's.

"I think you owe Oliver an apology." The young girl giggled at the princess' expression. She forgot the title again.

She shook her head. "I guess, but he knew Manic was up to something and did not bother warning me about it." She sighed. Well, since her brother was not going to come down and clean up this mess, she would have to do it.

"_This will cut into my riding time…giving me at least half an hour or less of riding."_

"Oh, and Princess…?" Ariel's voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She looked after untying the first of a hundred knots.

"Your horseback riding pants are on backwards."

Sonia looked down at her front; there was no zipper.

She then looked down her back; the zipper ran down her butt.

Sonia groaned loudly and hit her desk against the beam of Bella's stall, before she repeated the motion a few more times.

"Um, Princess Sonia…"

She lifted a hand for the girl to stop speaking and shook her head.

If she were to hit her head hard enough on the beam, she would lose her memory of this little ordeal and go on her merry way riding.

Now, that is if she does not pass out first.

* * *

_Almost there…_

He reached grabbed tightly to the window's ledge and pulled himself up. His precious treasure only a few feet away and will soon be in his hands.

_Ha, this is going to be too easy._

With a gentle push of the window cracked open enough for him to slide through.

The grin on his face grin as he slowly tip toed to counter. He licked his lips before slowly reaching out for his prize…

By Chaos, he could just taste the fluffy dark chocolate and sweet caramel of the cake sitting there, begging to be eaten.

His dream ended when his hand was smacked by the castle cook, Honey.

"Prince Manic, how many times have I told you not to touch the desserts?"

"…" he rolled his eyes. It was hard to believe this girl was a few years younger than him, but she scolded him like an old grandmother.

"But all I am really hungry Honey." Manic whined as he made his eyes wide for the girl to sympathize enough to give him a slice.

"No."

"Please…Please Honey…"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon Honey…"

"No…" she looked away from him to stare at the shiny pots and pans instead.

"… But Honey…"

Honey looked up at him, then sighed, "Oh, alright." She then turned around, "But only a slice."

Manic grinned and wanted to dance in victory for using his charm to get what he wanted, but that would have been too childish.

"Now open wide," the cook slowly turned around given him his dessert.

"Ahh…" he could barely contain himself.

Manic could not contain himself alright. In a quick second he was on the tiled floor rolling and gagging as Honey set a small yellow container and took the cake to away and out of sight. She looked back and smiled at him,

"Have a good day Prince Manic."

"Honey you are so mean! I do not understand why mom hired you in the first place!" he wheezed as he read the label of what she had squirted into his mouth.

_Lemon Juice_

* * *

He was deep in thought as he lay out in the warm sun. He had just finished a run around the kingdom and back, in under a few seconds, nothing new or special. The prince needed to get his blood flowing to make deep thinking easier.

Who was he kidding; the young man was bored to tears.

His friend, Miles, was busy tinkering away in the next kingdom over. Too busy for him… that was first and it stung. He liked the attention and being one of future rulers of Mobius was not enough for him.

"Oliver?"

He cracked an eye open to see Ariel standing over him, shielding him away from the sun.

"Yes?" he yawned and closed his eye again as she sat down next to him.

"Why are you not at Knothole Village?" she asked as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. It was now or never.

"Miles is busy."

"Oh…"

"Mh-hmm."

"Oliver…?"

"… Yes Ariel?"

"Would you like to-." Her question was cut short as Oliver stood up.

"Mom's calling." He looked down at his glowing necklace, "What was it you were going to ask me?"

"…nothing." She looked down at the ground as her head shook.

"If you say so." He shrugged before he patted her head then ran off into the direction of the palace.

_Finally, something to do._

_

* * *

_

Aleena buried her head in her hands, not again. It took herself, her children, and the people of the kingdom nineteen years to win that war.

She was not prepared for another one, especially one so…

The Queen sat up straight as the door opened to show her children walking in. She laughed quietly as Sonia and Manic went back and forth arguing over some nonsense as Oliver stood there, waiting impatiently for what needed to be said.

"… My children…I am so sorry, but what I am about to say to you three will put you at ill ease."

Her daughter and son looked away from each other to her, all three wearing a same expression. Their eyebrows were drawn together tightly in anticipation and their lips stuck in a thing line, waiting for what their mother was going to say to them next.


End file.
